dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball Shokan
'' Not enough just to live behind your most powerful friends, but fight to walk side by side with them''. - Dragon Ball Shokan, MykDB "Dragon Ball Shökan" (ドラゴンボール書館 Doragonbōru-sho-kan) or (Dragon Ball Redemption) is an online manga created by MykDB. Yamcha is the main character of the manga. Tired of seeing his friends always push their limits, Yamcha decides to return to training to become stronger. He reconciles his moments as a professional baseball athlete and martial artist. All of this combined with the fact that he reflects what his life could be like if he continued to train seriously. Story The story of Dragon Ball Shokan takes place after the battle against the terrible Moro, the "planet-eater" in the "Dragon Ball Super" series. Yamcha is tired of seeing his friends push their limits, and decides to return to training correctly, harshly, and righteously. Tenshinhan will help he begin this return to training after Yamcha visits in he's dojo. Yamcha also decided to return to baseball, aiming for a new chance to become a world star. Your first task is to help the '' Taitans '' team beat the current World Champions, the '' Rocket's '' where play the world best baseball player, Rocky Rivers (Dagu in the Japanese version). Characters Yamcha (ヤムチャ Yamucha) A formidable warrior, who before becoming a Z warrior, lived with his friend Puar, looting travelers passing through the '' Diablo Desert '' where he lived. He is one of the three disciples of the great Muten Roshi, who was the first teacher of he, Goku and Krillin. Krillin '(クリリン ''Kuririn) Also a disciple of Roshi, Krillin is one of Yamcha and Goku's best friends. He migrated to Roshi Island to become stronger with the training of the great master. 'Tenshinhan ' (天テン津シン飯ハン Tien Shinhan) One of the strongest men on earth, he was one of the great Budokai's winners. Tenshinhan is a ruled man who lives to exceed his limits. He became a master, and together with his faithful friend Chiaotzu, opened a dojo where he teaches daily to various martial arts students. He is one of those directly responsible for encouraging Yamcha to return to training. 'Piccolo '(ピッコロ, Pikkoro) or 'Ma Junior '(マジュニア Majunia) The son of the '' King of the Bad . Piccolo is considered one of the strongest namekians and also one of the strongest Terran warriors (Piccolo was born on planet Earth although he is descended from a namek). His race is constantly threatened with extinction, and he is visibly uncomfortable knowing this. Unlike his father (Piccolo Daima'oh), Piccolo developed a close friendship with Gohan, the son of the man who would kill his father in the past. He are always trying to protect planet Earth, where he consider your true home. '''Goku '(孫 悟空 Son Gokū), born '''Kakarot (カカロット Kakarotto, lit. "Cacarrot") Goku is considered the strongest man in the universe. Although raised on planet Earth, Goku is a pure Saiyan, and always demonstrates this by his constant desire to fight. He is one of the three disciples of the great Muten Roshi and was the winner of an edition of the great Budokai in the past. Your main rival, is Vegeta. Vegeta '(ベジータ ''Bejīta) In the past, he was a cruel and bloodthirsty Saiyan, and one of Emperor Freeza's great subordinates. He was primarily responsible for the death of the Z warriors - Piccolo, Tenshinhan, Chiaotzu and Yamcha - when he decided to invade planet Earth along with his attendant Nappa. After being killed by Freeza in Namek, Vegeta was revived by the Dragon Spheres, and thus can live in harmony on planet Earth, forming a family with Yamcha's ex-girlfriend Bulma. He is always trying to overcome Goku, who has a great rivalry but also admiration. 'Master Roshi '(武む天てん老ろう師し Muten Rōshi, lit. "Old Heavenly Martial Arts Master") Grandmaster Roshi is a legendary martial arts fighter. He is the disciple of the great teacher, Mutaito, responsible for trying to arrest Piccolo Daima'oh, the "King of Evil". Roshi is of great importance in the lives of Goku, Kuririn and Yamcha, as he was their first master. He is the creator of the great technique "Kamehameha", a technique that has been refined by his disciples in the future. Roshi is a perverted man, but very determined when it comes to protecting his students and loved ones. '''Bulma Brief '(ブルマ ''Buruma) Bulma was Yamcha's first girlfriend, and was responsible for he losing his shyness when facing a girl. She is a selfish but extremely intelligent woman. She is a great scientist, and currently lives with Vegeta, with whom she has two children. Bulma always tries to get around adverse situations, with her genius in making plans, but not always succeeds. '''Gusutabo (グスタボ Gusutabu) Gusutabo is a promising baseball player, member of the '' Taitans '' team, and is Yamcha's teammate. He is a very humorous man, and lives making jokes among his friends. In addition, Gusutabo is easily attracted to women, which always makes him be in night clubs and bars. On the other hand, he is a man who is "depressed," and is always writing his pains in a diary he keeps with himself. He trusts Yamcha a lot, in which he confided his problems with depression. Kenny (ケニー Kenī) Kenny is the daughter of the West City councilman. She is completely in love with Yamcha and is always trying to gain her attention with gifts and offers. In addition, she is a martial arts fan and confessed to Yamcha that she fell in love with fights after seeing him in combat in Budokai. While proving to be an ambitious person when he wants something, Kenny sometimes behaves completely differently when he is in Yamcha's presence, trying to demonstrate another version of himself. Maron (マロン Maron) Maron is Krillin's ex-girlfriend. In the past, she had shown herself to be a very self-interested girl, and lived wishing to become famous, and rich. His naive personality, and his beauty, made Maron easily deceived by rich and mean men. After a long time, and visibly frustrated by the failure to try to be a famous woman, Maron decides to return to West City after receiving an offer to work as a business model. Her personality is totally different, and she proves to be a more mature, serial and lovely woman. She reunites with Yamcha, and develops feelings for him after discovering how sweet - and unlike the other men she has lived with - he can be. Sharpner (シャプナー Shapunā) Sharpner is a talented baseball player. In the first volume of Dragon Ball Shökan, Sharpner is described as one of the best players in the world, and future successor to the post of best in the world, Rocky Rivers (Dagu in the Japanese version). He is a former student of the famous Orange Star High School, and studied with Gohan and Videl. Sharpner is currently an athlete on the Satan City Braver's baseball team, a baseball team formed and sponsored by martial artist Hercule (Mr. Satan). Son Gohan ((孫そん悟ご飯はん Son Gohan) The firstborn son of Goku. Gohan is now a dedicated family man who spends most of his time teaching at a university. While still maintaining his physical form, Gohan does not seem to care so much about martial arts that he only uses it for self-defense, or in case of extreme need (planet Earth in danger). Beerus (ビルス Birusu) Beerus is the God of Destruction of Universe 7. He is accompanied by his martial arts teacher and attendant, Whis. Beerus' twin brother is Champa, the God of Destruction of Universe 6. Whis (ウイス Uisu) Whis is the angelic attendant of Universe 7's God of Destruction, Beerus, as well as his martial arts teacher. Along with his siblings, he is a child of the Grand Minister. Like all attendants, he is bound to the service of his deity and usually does not leave Beerus unaccompanied. Other's Character's Present in This Manga ' '''Rocky Rivers '(ダグ Dagu) 'Murdock '(マードック Mādokku) 'Pepper Johnson '(オグリ Oguri) 'Freddy Hein '(タイタンズの監督 Taitanzu no kantoku, lit. "Titans coach") 'City Councilor Kunny '(オルダーマン・カニー Orudāman kanī) 'Son Goten '(孫 悟天, Son Goten) 'Trunks Brief '(トランクス Torankusu) 'An Azuki '(亜月 アン, Azuki An) 'Ox-King '(牛ぎゅう魔ま王おう Gyūmaō) 'Fortuneteller Baba '(占いババ Uranai Baba, lit. "Fortune-teller Hag") 'King Yemma '(閻えん魔ま大だい王おう Enma Daiō, lit. "Great King Enma") 'Majin Buu '(魔人ブウ, Majin Bū) 'Android 18 (Lazuli) '(人造人間18号, Jinzōningen Jū Hachi-Gō), (ラズリ''Razuri'') 'Android 17(Lapis) '(人造人間17号, Jinzōningen Jū Nana Gō, (ラピス Rapisu) 'Marron '(マーロン Māron) 'Videl '(ビーデル Bīderu) 'Hercule (Mr. Satan) '(ミスター・サタン Misutā Satan) '''Launch (ランチ Ranchi) Chiaotzu '(餃チャオ子ズ ''Chaozu) 'Dende '(デ ン デ, Dende) 'Yurin ' (ユーリン Yūrin) 'Mr. Popo '(ミスター・ポポ Misutā Popo) 'Pan '(パン Pan) 'Mai '(マイ Mai) '''Emperor Pilaf '(ピラフ ''Pirafu) or ( ピラフ大王 Pirafu Daiō, lit. "Great King Pilaf") 'Shu '(シュウ Shū) 'Erasa '(イレーザ Irēza) '''King Kai (界かい王おう様さま Kaiō-sama, lit. "King of the Worlds"), or North Kai Shin '(シン ''Shin) East Supreme Kai (東ひがしの界かい王おう神しん Higashi no Kaiōshin '''Kibito (キビト Kibito) Jaco '(ジャコ・ティリメンテンピボッシ ''Jako Tirimentenpibosshi) 'Oolong '(ウーロン Ūron) '''Puar (プーアル Puãru, lit. ''Pu'er) 'Bulla Brief ' (ブラ Bura, lit. "Bra") 'Thigts Brief ' (タイツ Taitsu) '''Panchy Brief '(パンチー ''Panchii) '''Dr. Brief'' (ブリーフ博士 ''''Burīfu Hakase'') Scratch '''also called '''Tama (タマ Tãma) Yajirobe ' (ヤジロベー ''Yajirobē) 'Chi-chi (Milk) '(チチ Chichi) '''Korin (Master Korin)(カリン Karin) 'Upa '(ウパ Upa) 'Bora '(ボラ Bora) 'Nuhai '(ヌハイ Nurai) 'Thyga '(タイガ Tai ga) 'Sawa '(さわ Saua) Chapter 1 - Destiny Category:RyuTakemura __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Yamcha Category:Dragon Ball Fanon Category:Fan Drawn Manga Category:Fan Fiction